Hibari vs Karma (& Koro-Sensei!)
by Rhyme2Dream
Summary: When the peaceful Namimori Middle School were disrupt by the sound of the Mach-20 flying tentacle sensei, Hibari decided to give some extra lesson to the tentacle teacher. My oh my, he found his match, Karma when he follows the alien teacher to the other school, Kunugigaoka Middle School. When the two delinquent meet, what do you think would happen...? XD Title says it all


**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Ansatsu Kyoushitsu (Assasination Classroom) & Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Each one of them is the property of Amane Akira-sensei and Yusei Matsui-sensei, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. Hope you guys enjoyed!

* * *

><p>Hibari vs Karma (and Koro-sensei?!) - When the two delinquent meet<p>

* * *

><p>Hibari was having his usual nap when he sees a big yellowish tentacles object flying past his precious school. Though it didn't disrupt anything to his most valuable items, but the sound of it disrupt his sleep. Fully awake, he got only one thing in his mind; find that yellow thing and kill him.<p>

Meanwhile at Kunugigaoka Middle School, Class 3-E is having their lesson like usual. They're having their training around the forest area as to make their body more agile to kill Korosensei. To avail, their effort only manage to cut one or two of that sensei's tentacle, and that praise belongs to Karma and Nagisa.

"Nurufufufufu… My students has becomes more focus now. We should celebrate it special dessert that Komiya Café's provide!" Korosensei beamed, while his tentacle wriggling joyfully.

Karma throws his anti-sensei knife towards Korosensei, which the sensei dodge without any massive effort. "You're buyin' for us? You should bring us to the hotel then, we could use the fancy food once in a while…" he said with a dangerous grin plastered on his face.

Korosensei sweats profusely when he heard that one of his student is trying scrape him to zero with his salary. "S-s-s-s-s-s-s-Sensei don't think that would a be a good idea, besides Komiya's is more or less like the fancy hotel would serve...!"

"… Running away aren't you…?"

"Karma-kun, just let sensei go…" Kayano chimed in.

Suddenly, Nagisa sense a murder intent from his behind. With his natural instinct, he pulls Karma with him and falls onto the ground together. When the two boys looks up, their tentacle-ish sensei has turn blue and sweat profusely. In one of his tentacle, it appear to them that Korosensei is holding something shiny and long. When they look closer, it was a tonfa. Karasuma look around carefully, since he knew none of his student would throw something metal as they knew nothing like metal would harm the alien teacher. Bitch sensei seems to take notice the situation too so she keeps her eyes on her back as well.

"Come out, you know it's rude to do a sneak attack to somebody, don't you?" Korosensei rather state it than asked.

All of the Class 3-E students gives him the dirty look and running a cold sweat.

Karma really ticked off, he knew that if Nagisa didn't pull him along, that Tonfa might've hurt him instead. Pats his clothes from the dirt and helps Nagisa to stand up, he takes out his pocket knife that he hasn't been using for a while. He could see a silhouette that jumps off the tree and walks calmly towards their direction.

"You really got some nerve to attack people like that, don't you? Maybe I should play with you a little…"

The silhouette smirks as he slowly shows his face under the sunlight. "I see I could play with you as well, maybe until you can't use that smart mouth of yours…"

Nagisa feels the chills but excited at the same time. He wants to fight as well but looking at how excited his friend are, he'd rather staying close but not too close within the battle range.

"Looking from your uniform, you're not a student here are you….?"

Hibari keeps quiet for a while and then he smirks. "Don't' group me with all of you herbivores…"

A vein popped on Karma's forehead but the master grin is still there. "Of course, from what I look here, you're older than the rest of us. Ne, Korosensei…?"

The said sensei is busy playing with tonfa and ignores his surrounding at all. Karma that is in the brink to explode throws his anti-knife sensei towards Korosensei. "Could you get focus here, Idiot-sensei!"

Karasuma and Bitch-sensei look at the round head teacher in disbelief.

"Nurufufufu… sorry I got carried away, but I like how this tonfa designed…" he said while still whirling the tonfa from one tentacle to the other.

Hibari eyeing the teacher that still playing with his tonfa.

"What is the reason for you being here…?" Nagisa questioned him.

"… that rounded head over there, the one you called sensei, disrupt my peace. I'm here to teach him a lesson…"

Nagisa and the rest of the Class 3-E squinted their eyes, some student from other school actually comes to their school to teach the most intelligent teacher in their school.

Karma throws an anti-sensei knife towards Hibari, but Hibari manage to raise one his Tonfa that still with him, enough so that he could block the sudden attack.

"I want to rip off that smug face of yours…"

Hibari smirks dangerously. "Let's see who rips off who…"Hibari push a button on his Tonfa so that an iron chain comes from it and throws them towards Karma.

Months of practice did come in handy, he skillfully dodge the chain and hook while getting closer with Hibari using free-running tactics. Once he got near enough, he shoves his knife towards Hibari's neck. Feeling confident enough he would get his target down, he didn't see another Tonfa coming his way. A mere centimeter would've been Karma's head if Hibari didn't stop his moves. Karma pull back his knife in time and let his body falls onto the other.

"Karma-kun!"

Karma support his body with his left arm to get his body up from Hibari's. "You… why the hell do you stop in the middle?!"

Hibari didn't answer him, instead he just growl while looking towards Karma's behind.

Karma didn't get with the sudden changes of attitude, he follows Hibari's gaze and he get his answer straight away.

"Koro-sensei… that's too childish…" Kataoka remarked.

Every student of Class-E look at their sensei in hopeless. Koro-sensei is actually holding an entrance form to Namimori Middle School.

"Nurufufufufu… I guess being a part time teacher in other school from time to time is fun!"

Hibari bite his lower lips. "Over my dead body! I'll bite you to death before that even happen!"

"Fufu… sensei never like violence. I guess Namimori is not a place for me, that is, if you promised not to bring anymore trouble to Kunugigaoka Class-E students…"

Hibari shot a glare towards Karma. "Whatever, as long Namimori peace is not disrupted!"

With that Hibari stands up and walks away from the Kunugigaoka school area.

Once again, the tentacle teacher have save his student from getting harm.

"Well, Koro-sensei… maybe I should celebrate it by paying for everyone's dinner at Komiya Café…" Karma let out all of the anti-sensei bullet he have and put it into Koro-sensei's wallet.

"Nuuuaaaa!"

Let's just hope Koro-sensei have his own emergency savings...

* * *

><p>How's that? I just trying out since I never write a crossover anime fanfic like this and when I start to writing it, I can say that I'm having fun mixing up the characters! Since both side is in the middle school, I guess it fit (?). XD<p>

Anyway, I hope enjoyed reading this mess up story and crazy imagination of mine… Many thanks for your time! ;)


End file.
